


Sweet Dreams

by pandaselfie



Series: Rivamika [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M, Mikasa is kind of a diva in this one, Sexual Content, Short-Haired Mikasa Ackerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaselfie/pseuds/pandaselfie
Summary: Being a model consists of many things: posing for magazines you'd never thought you'd model for, wearing clothes you never thought you'd wear in front of others who aren't your significant other, and working with other models that you may have fantasized working with.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Attack on Titan.

There's some pros of being a model: being able to try on new clothing from famous designers, meeting different people in the industry, and even starting to become noticed by other famous people.

 

And of course, there's some cons of choosing this career: not getting paid enough in the beginning, too many work hours, not enough work hours, maintaining a certain weight - the list goes on. But the one thing that Levi hates is being forced to work with people that he doesn't get along with. And he hates working with the twenty-two year old ravenette, Mikasa Ackerman.

 

It's the little things she do that set him off. Her sharp tongue that's used on anyone who makes her angry; she acts in a bumptious manner - as if she owns every studio she walks into; and she doesn't take shit from anyone, even if they're her manager or photographer.

 

He didn't get why a person who acts like that can get so many of their pictures in famous magazines like  _Vogue_ or  _Playboy,_ but he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't impressed by her tactics.

 

But the raven-haired male was currently finishing up a few close-up shots for the day, when he heard a voice coming from the entrance.

 

"Nanaba, I'm telling you, I don't think that this shoot is going to go the way you or how the photographer wants! I've heard the things he said-"

 

"They're  _rumors,_ Mikasa! You know how the media is! They spread things about people that aren't true all the time! That's just how it is!" The ravenette's manager noted. "You shouldn't let the fake words get to you."

 

"Belive what you want, but know that he's a piece of shit."

 

"Maybe you should give him a chance before judging him, Mikasa." Nanaba said to her as she was walking with the ravenette. She heard her phone go off, and she told Mikasa to go on without her so that she could handle her other client's problem.

 

Mikasa sighed and continued towards the dressing room that she was assigned to, ignoring the words that Nanaba had just said. She made eye contact with the raven-haired male as she walked off, and there one emotion she was feeling right now - disgust. She was against the idea of doing a photoshoot with Levi because she heard about the things that he have said about her, so why should the ravenette work with a person that despises her?

 

After she walked into the dressing room, his eyes was still on the door, as if he was waiting for her to come back out any second now. The twenty-four year old male was too busy staring that he didn't hear Hange calling out to him.

 

"Levi!"

 

He blinked a few times before looking back at the photographer. "What?"

 

"We're done with the close-ups for now. Go get ready for the glamour shots, and meet us back here in five, alright?"

 

His eyes wandered back to her dressing room door as he gave Hange a slow nod. "Fine," he replied as he looked over at her. "But if _she_ isn't ready in time, then we'll have to move on without her. I'm not wasting my time here if I don't have to."

* * *

Five minutes later, Levi was back on set, dressed in a full black suit and red tie with his hair slicked back. He didn't like the hairstyle, especially since a few pieces of hair wasn't cooperating with the rest and they kept falling in front of his face, but he decided to deal with it...for now.

 

"I knew that suit was a good choice for you!" Hange said as she looked up from her camera.

 

He appreciated the compliment, but he wasn't ready to see what would happen when Mikasa would come out.

 

And as if on cue, the ravenette had stepped out of her dressing room and was confidently making her way towards both Hange and Levi.

 

"Holy shit," he whispered as his icy orbs stayed on her figure as she got closer to him. She was wearing a red blouse along with a black skirt. And as if she wasn't tall enough already, they let her wear a pair of red heels.

 

 _'What the hell are they trying to do to me?'_ He thought as she got closer to him, then stood in front of him. Her eyes stared into his, and they stayed like that for a moment. The two didn't dare to move out of their current position.

 

His eyes wandered down to her lips that were now a dark shade of red. They were smooth and perfect. The raven-haired male didn't know why, but for some reason, he had the desire to press his lips against hers and ruin her lipstick right now.

 

...Wait, _what?_

 

"You were checking me out, weren't you?" Mikasa whispered to him as her eyebrow was raised.

 

"I wasn't." He mumbled. He continued to stare at her lips, until he heard someone clearing their throat.

 

"If you two are done, I think we should get started so that all of us can get out of here soon." Hange said to the two models as she was watching them gaze into each other's eyes.

 

Before Levi got a chance to answer, Mikasa did. "Fine," the ravenette said as she looked at Hange, then back at Levi. With a playful smirk on her face, she added, "But I got a few ideas for this shoot, Hange."

 

Levi was wondering what the hell was going through this woman's mind right now, and if he would like what she had planned.

* * *

The crew made sure that the lighting and their makeup was perfect before starting anything. 

 

Everything was fine as it all began - Hange told the two of them to pose naturally, and they did so. Levi's attention was on the camera most of the time, and Mikasa was the same way. As much as Hange liked that they were focused now, she wanted them to have fun with this too.

 

"I love that the two of you are taking this seriously, but let's have a bit of fun while we're here! C'mon, let loose a little bit!"

 

"Let loose, huh?" Mikasa repeated. Her gaze was now fixed on the short male, and slowly, she began to unbutton her red blouse. She continued this until she undid all of the buttons. "I can do that. I can't say the same for shorty here, though."

 

Levi raised an eyebrow. _Was that a challenge?_ He stepped closer to her, so now the space between them was closed. He noticed the dark red lace bra that was underneath her blouse, and his eyes met hers once again. "Well, if you want me to let loose," he said in a low voice as he continued to stare at Mikasa, "then give me some kind of motivation."

 

Mikasa gave a small laugh. "You're hilarious if you think I'm taking orders from  _you,_ " she muttered back as she yanked on his red tie, pulling him closer. She could've sworn she heard him let out a slight growl, and that made her laugh again.

 

"Yes, that's  _perfect!_ This is what I wanted!" Hange said as she began to snap photos of the two in a rapid manner.

 

As Hange was taking the photos, both Levi and Mikasa began to remove some of their clothing as time progressed. Levi had quickly loosened his tie and began to unbutton his suit, but Mikasa stepped in and easily slipped it off his shoulders. He attempted to pull off her skirt, but his hand got slapped away, and he raised an eyebrow at her action.

 

She pulled on his tie once again, then leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "If you try that again, I _will_  hurt you. Got that?"

 

Levi hummed in response as his hands gripped onto her waist, pulling her lower half towards him. He could feel his skin grow hot as her breath hit it, and he could have sworn that she was able to hear how fast his heart was beating right now.

 

"Good," she said. And before pulling away, Mikasa planted a kiss on his lips, leaving lipstick behind. The ravenette gave him a mischievous look before backing away and letting out a sigh. She grabbed her blouse, then started to walk off. "I'm done here." She said to the photographer as she continued toward her dressing room.

 

Hange was left shocked, while Levi was left confused. Was he dreaming right now, or did she really just kiss his lips and walked off? He wiped as much of the lipstick off as he could, then he let out a small sigh.

 

"Did you say or do something to make her walk off?" Hange asked him.

 

Honestly, he couldn't answer that question. Levi didn't know why she did that, but he needed to find out why. "No. I'll find out what's wrong and get her back out so that we can finish."

 

He walked towards her dressing room. The raven-haired male was about to knock, but hesitated. He didn't know what was holding him back, but he couldn't bring himself to tap his knuckle against the wooden door. Luckily, he didn't have to. The door opened, and Mikasa was talking on the phone. Her outfit she had on before was gone, and the twenty-two year old had a white robe on.

 

The ravenette let out a sigh. "Look, I'll call you back, Sasha. I have other things I need to attend to, alright?" And without even waiting for a response, she hung up the phone, and looked down at Levi. "What is it?"

 

"What the hell was that back there?" He asked her, still confused by what she did on set.

 

Mikasa raised an eyebrow, so he continued. "Why did you kiss me and run off?"

 

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this shit," she said as she tried to close the door on him, but it was stopped by his foot in the doorway. The ravenette let out an irritated sigh, then opened the door wide. "Just...Just come in. I don't need for anyone else to eavesdrop on our conversation."

 

He walked inside her dressing room, and she closed the door after him. She leaned against the door, and crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

Levi put his hands in his pockets as he turned to face her. "Why did you kiss me and run off?" He repeated. All he wanted to do was get out of here and go home, and Mikasa was making that impossible right now.

 

She shrugged. "I thought it was a good idea at the moment to _spice_ things up a bit. And I walked off because I was done with this shoot. It didn't seem like you were into it that much anyway, so what was the point of staying?"

 

_'Is she serious right now?'_

 

"I _was_ into it, but you walked off before I had a chance to do anything else." He retorted as he walked closer to her. His eyes was on her as he moved, and when he got close enough, his eyes wandered down to her lips. They were back to their original shade of pink, and he liked it.

 

"So you're going to try something now? Is that the reason why you came in here?" Mikasa asked in a low tone as she slowly started to untie her robe, her eyes still focused on him.

 

Levi ignored her questions completely, and grabbed her by her neck and pulled her in for another kiss. He heard her let out a soft moan as he added his tongue, and he wanted to hear more of that.

 

The raven-haired male slipped the robe off of her arms, and let it fall to the floor. He pulls away for a second, and sees the dark red lace bra and panties that she flashed to him earlier, and he traced his index finger against her bare skin. "If I say yes, can I continue?"

 

The ravenette shivered a bit from his touch, and she nodded. "If you say no, then I'll have no choice but to kick you the hell out for lying to my face." She muttered as she started to unbutton his shirt quickly. When she finished, Mikasa was picked up by her thighs, then placed on the counter.

 

"Then yes, I am. I am in here to try something," Levi said as he started to kiss on her neck. She tilted her head back to give him more room, and he started to give her love bites as well.

 

After he was done attacking her neck, his kisses and bites started trailing down her body - going between her breasts, going down her stomach, and when he reached her panties, he looked up at her, then licked her lower region through the thin lace.

 

That earned another soft moan from Mikasa, and she instantly grabbed onto his hair. She pulled his head back from between her legs and said, "Stop being a damn tease and eat me out already."

 

He gave a slight chuckle as she released her grip on his hair. "You're still bossing me around, huh?"

 

"I didn't tell you to  _speak, shorty,_ " Mikasa said as she started to remove her panties, revealing her swollen pink lips to him. "I told you eat me out. _Don't make me tell you a third time._ "

 

Levi removed his white shirt, so that the top half of his body was exposed now, and he moved back to his previous position before he got pushed away. He put one of her legs over his shoulder and pulled her closer to his mouth. He looked up at her once more before he began to explore her wet folds with his warm tongue.

 

Both of her hands went back to pulling on his hair, holding his head in place as she let out another sound of pleasure. She bucked her hips up, trying to push herself against his mouth, but he instantly held down her waist with his other free hand to keep her in place.

 

" _Shit,_ " she whispered as she felt his tongue go inside of her. Mikasa closed her eyes and accidentally let a loud moan escape her lips when Levi started to suck on her clit.

 

He looked up at her once more as he continued to use his tongue to pleasure her, and he could tell by the look on her face that she was close, so he decided to pull away.

 

Her eyes opened and she looked down at him, wondering what made him stop. Her cheeks were flushed and she was feeling a bit frustrated, not being able to have some kind of release. "What are you-"

 

"Shut it." Levi muttered to her as he got up and began to take off his pants and boxers, but he was stopped.

 

"First of all, you're  _fucking crazy_ if you think we're doing it without a condom. Second of all," she said to him as she pulled him closer to her, so close to where she could feel his breath hit her skin. "I'm  _not_ taking any orders from you."

 

He pulled out his wallet that was in his pants pocket, opened it up, then pulled out the wrapped condom and showed it to her. 

 

"Fine," Mikasa said as she started to unbutton his pants while Levi carefully ripped open the package, so that the condom wouldn't tear. As soon as she got both his pants and boxers out the way, he rolled it onto his erect penis, and leaned in close to her ear.

 

"If you want me, you'll have to beg, _brat_." He whispered in her ear as he began to bite on her neck once more while using his two fingers to tease her.

 

The ravenette bit her lower lip, but she couldn't help but to let out some more sounds of pleasure when she felt his fingers go inside of her. Mikasa didn't want to beg, but she was so close to climaxing and needed to be satisfied as soon as possible. 

 

Levi watched as she wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in the crook of his neck. He took this chance to thrust his fingers deep inside of her, which earned a sharp breath to escape from Mikasa's lips.

 

"So you're fine with me teasing you like this?" He asked as he slowly took out his fingers and rammed them back inside again.

 

She let out another moan, and she felt her body shudder when he continued to thrust his fingers in her. The ravenette wanted to hold on for as long as possible, but she couldn't anymore. "Stop teasing and _fuck me already!_ " Mikasa said to Levi before looking at him with pleading eyes.

 

He matched her gaze when she decided to look up at him, and he instantly removed his fingers. "Was that so hard?"

 

"Shut up." Mikasa retorted as her cheeks gained a darker shade of red.

 

He ignored her response, and he rammed his cock inside of her tight hole, and that made Mikasa shut her eyes and moan out his name.

 

She raked her nails down his back as his pace quickened, and she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep herself steady.

 

The whole crew could _possibly_ hear Mikasa and Levi right now, but at the moment, the both of them could care less about who was listening. They were too focused on how much pleasure they were getting, and they didn't want for the moment to end.

 

He let out a few grunts as he continued to pound into her, and Iet a few curse words slip out when he felt her nails dig deeper into his skin. The raven-haired male felt her walls tighten around his cock, and that made a groan escape his lips.

 

" _Fuck,_ I'm gonna-" Before Mikasa even had a chance to finish her sentence, she let out a loud moan and released a warm liquid.

 

Levi decided to ride out her orgasm, but no more than fifteen seconds later, he was releasing his load as well.

 

He laid his head on her shoulder after he was done. The both of them was breathing heavily, and the air around them was hot, but they didn't pay any mind to it.

 

They stayed in silence for a while, trying to gather their thoughts and think about what they just did.

 

Eventually, Levi found the strength to pull out and move away from her so that he could clean himself up and get his clothes back on.

 

"Are they true?" She asked him in a soft tone as she got off the counter and walked towards the door so that she could put her robe back on.

 

"What is?"

 

"The rumors. Are they true?" Mikasa turned towards him with her arms crosses over her chest, waiting for his answer. "Do you really think I'm a self-centered person?"

 

He stared down at the ground for a bit before meeting her eyes. "Do you really think that I'd say something like that?"

 

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what goes through that head of yours, shorty."

 

He let out a small sigh, then grabbed his shirt off the ground while saying, "The media is always spreading rumors about everyone just to cause drama so that they can make money. It's how it is, and how it'll always be. I thought you out of all people would've known that at least."

 

Mikasa hummed in response to that. "...So what do you  _actually_ think of me?"

 

"You hold your own, and like things to go your way, which is understandable, but at the same time, impossible. Not everything can go your way, Mikasa."

 

"That's where you're wrong, Levi." She told him with a small laugh. "I can pull a couple of strings to make things happen. Just like how I was able to get you in here."

 

That last line caught him off guard. "...What?"

 

"I knew you were gonna come after me when I walked off. I mean, did you really think I was born yesterday? I saw the way you were watching me. It's like you _wanted_ to devour me right there, but you had to control your urges in front of everyone else."

 

He was at a loss of words after hearing that.  _'She was hoping that I would fuck her, huh?'_

 

"What's the matter?"

 

"You're a  _fucking tease,_ that's the matter." He said as he walked towards her. 

 

Mikasa gave him a smirk. "Guilty as charged." She pulled him by his collar, then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "By the way, if you want to finish that shoot, I'd be happy to do it with you now."

 

Before he got a chance to respond, a knock on the door was heard. "If you two are done, we should _try_ to get this wrapped up before sunset!"

 

They looked at each other, then Levi leaned in for another kiss, but was stopped by Mikasa's finger on his lips.

 

"If you start this now, we'll never get to finish the shoot in time." 

 

He let out a long sigh. "Fine, but once we're done with that, it's round two."

 

She thought about it for a moment, then replied with, "I'm up for it, but only if we get to one of our houses first."

 

"I'll see if I can wait that long." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go and sit myself in a corner for this. ;^;


End file.
